A Dog's Life Chromosome's Story
by dustytiger
Summary: Meet Chromosome, Chrome for short, she's Prentiss' Chihuahua and she wants to tell you about her life and her humans. Challenge response from CCOAC. Snuck in some Prentiss/Reid. Enjoy!


Title: A Dog's Life; Chromosome's Story  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (just to be safe like the show)  
>Disclaimer: I remain a barista and unmotivated direct sales person and thus am poor. CM belongs to many people none of which are me; its network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who bring the show to life.<br>Summary: Meet Chromosome, Chrome for short, she's Prentiss' Chihuahua and she wants to tell you about her life and her humans.  
>Notes: Okay first off when I got this assignment I was like a Chihuahua ug. I hate Chihuahuas! I have met three in my life and they are scared of their own shadow, shake like leaves when you look at them and bark at you when you don't. The ones I've met are vile little beasts but I have friends who love them and have told me about their non-vile traits.<br>Chrome's story about the kids not letting her have her toys comes from my dog's story. His name is Augie he's a res cue, he had five homes and lived almost the first two years of his life in a shelter. His last home he was forcibly removed from because the kids would play monkey in the middle with his toys never letting him get his toy then the parents would hit him for growling at the kids. He's been amazing since he's found his forever home and only hurts flies cause he likes to eat them. (He's the fool in my pic he's a jack collie mix).

This is a challenge response for Chit Chat on Author's corner. If you haven't checked it out you really should.

* * *

><p>Hi there, my name is Chromosome, but you can call me Chrome that's what my people usually call me. I'm a dog by the way, a Chihuahua to be exact. My pack leader, Emily, rescued from a home where two human puppies used to be mean to me. They would take my toys and bones and play with them and not let me have them. When I would get mad and start barking or growling at them their mother would put me in my crate. I don't know how Emily got them to let her have me, but I'm glad that she did. I still have my crate, that's my bedroom, but Emily never closes the door and locks me in. She knows that closing the door scares me but I need my room. She's a really good pack leader and when she has to go away for a little while she makes sure that someone I like comes to feed me and take me on walks.<p>

Usually it's the colourful lady who has a million names. I don't know how she knows how to answer when humans call her! I think her name is Penny, or it might be Garcia but I like Penny; she's lots of fun. When she comes to visit me she usually brings another dog named Clooney with her but he's not her dog. I like Clooney we have a lot of fun playing together, even if everyone thinks he's going to hurt me when we start to wrestle. But we like to play together even if he's bigger than me. I think Penny understands that, and that getting to play with each other helps us when our humans can't play with us.

My family used to be just me and Emily, but another human started to come to visit a lot. When I met him Emily called him Reid, but now she calls him Spencer. She told me to be nice to Reid because a lot of other dogs acted strange around him. I thought Reid would be mean or big, or scary or just be different from other humans but he wasn't. I don't know why other dogs would act different around him. I was in my crate when he came to visit because I was nervous about meeting him but once he sat down on Emily's couch I went right over to him. He didn't notice me so I started to lick his hand. He gave me the best ear scratches I've ever had and is now my second favourite human.

Reid visited Emily a lot before they became mates but after they did that it was not long before Reid lived with us. He lives in Emily's room, and he never closes my crate either; he still gives the best ear scratches. The only thing I didn't like when Reid came to live with us was that he brought a cat to live with us. His name is Sergio and he says he used to live with Emily and is glad to be home. But I don't believe him because I don't understand why Emily would get rid of one of her pets. He says he doesn't know why he went to live with Reid but he liked it there better because Reid's house was quieter. He doesn't like it when other humans come to visit and he hides on a book shelf in Emily and Reid's office when anyone else comes to see us. He said he had the same book shelf at his old house with Reid and he likes it there.

I've met a lot of humans since I've lived with Emily and they're all really nice. Clooney's human is named Morgan but Clooney calls him Derek. He's a good human but he doesn't understand that I'm not like Clooney and I don't really like to go chase balls. I get tired really quickly if I try to run around, but Morgan still likes to try to get me to play anyway. I like playing tug of war better, but Morgan is really strong and sometimes pulls me too hard and I fall. Usually when that happens Clooney comes over and makes him pay attention to him instead of me and I'll go to my crate to nap. Morgan always makes me sleepy when he comes to visit but he's a good human he just doesn't understand how to play with small dogs.

Another human I really like is JJ she has a human puppy named Henry who likes to scratch my belly. He laughs whenever I wag my tail and he likes to share his food with me when the others aren't looking. JJ's fun too but she sometimes sees Henry feeding me carrots and green stuff and gets mad at us. She'll play with my favourite toys and she gives pretty good ear scratches too, but not like Reid's. She's thinking about getting Henry a dog and I hope that if she does I'll get to meet her. It would be nice to have more dogs to play with.

There's another human, Hotch who has a human puppy that comes to visit; his boy's name is Jack but they are sad sometimes. I try to lick Jack's toes to make him laugh like Henry does, and usually when I do that he'll play with me. I like Jack a lot but I want him to be happy all the time like Henry. Hotch doesn't really play with me though, he'll quickly scratch my head then tell Jack to play with me. I want to help him because I know something bad happened but he doesn't let me make it better.

The other human that I see a lot is Rossi. I think he's used to having bigger dogs in his life. He always brings me bones and has the best treats in his pockets when he comes to visit. I don't think he has a mate, or human puppies or even a dog right now and that's why comes to visit me more. He's really nice to Emily, but in a different way from Reid. When she's sad she calls him I think he's my human friends' pack leader, even though everyone calls Hotch a boss. I'm not sure what a boss is but I think they are like trainers that give orders, a pack leader is more than that, they take care of their pack like Emily does with my pack, even Sergio.

Even though I really like it when it was just Emily and me I like that our pack is growing. Sergio seems grumpy about it but I think it's good that Reid and Emily just had their own human puppy. She's really tiny and her name is Arden. She can't pet me yet, and I'm not allowed to lick her, but Emily and Reid do let me sleep under her bed that they call a bassinet, and when she wakes up I always make sure that Emily or Reid goes over to make sure she's all right. She is loud when she wakes up and I think that's what makes Sergio so grumpy. He really does like it when it's quiet and I think that the small human being so loud scares him. Arden sleeps in the same room as Emily and Reid, I used to sleep in my crate but I like making sure that Emily's human puppy is all right.

When even Adren makes noise Sergio goes to hide, I've even found him hiding in my crate before. Since Emily and Reid had their human puppy they changed the room Sergio used to sleep in and it has all purple stuff, and new furniture that all smells different from the other stuff in the house. I think it's going to Arden's room when Emily and Reid want to mate again. Reid moved Sergio's stuff into the sun room, he even made sure that the book shelf that Sergio likes to sleep on is there. Sergio says he doesn't like it as much and it's louder and that's he goes into my crate sometimes. There's a lot of stuff in our house that's different now and I hope Sergio gets used to it when Arden gets a little bit bigger like Henry and Jack.

Emily looks so happy now that she's a mother. Whenever she holds Arden she smiles like I've never seen her smile before. She can be tired or grumpy but I always see her smile when she lifts up Arden. Reid seems a lot more nervous about what to do their with puppy but Emily always reassures him; I know that he's going to be a good father because he's good to Sergio and me. That's what makes my pack so great. We have a good leader and a lot of help and when it's just us everyone is happy. I've gotta go, it's time for my walk I hope Arden comes today. I like when we all go because I get to tell all my friends how good things are going, and if my paws get tired there is a basket in the rolly thing that Arden rides in that Emily and Reid let me jump into. I'm glad that Emily lets me walk I've seen other Chihuahuas like me that their humans make ride around in bags, and wagons and other silly things like that. Sometimes I get tired but I am still a dog and I like to walk with my pack.

The End

Notes: Thank you in advance for any support. Yes, the pack leader thing is from Caesar Milan. I tried to get into a dog frame of mind when I wrote this. I hope it comes off that way. Hugz and heartz for reading this drop a line with your opinion.


End file.
